Computer systems typically include bulk storage systems, such as magnetic disk drives, optical storage devices, tape drives, or solid state storage drives, among other storage systems. As storage needs have increased in these computer systems, networked storage systems have been introduced which store large amounts of data in a storage environment physically separate from end user computer devices. These networked storage systems typically provide access to bulk data storage over one or more network interfaces to end users or other external systems. In addition to storage of data, remote computing systems include various processing systems that can provide remote computing resources to end users. These networked storage systems and remote computing systems can be included in high-density installations, such as rack-mounted environments.
Overview
Systems, methods, apparatuses, and architectures for storage interposers are provided herein. In one example, a storage interposer module includes Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) switch circuitry receives storage operations over a host connector that are issued by one or more host systems and transfers the storage operations for storage by one or more storage devices over drive PCIe interfaces. The storage interposer module also includes a control module configured to monitor the storage operations in the PCIe switch circuitry via a control interface coupled between the PCIe switch circuitry and the interposer control module, and selectively direct delivery of each of the storage operations to corresponding storage areas among the one or more storage devices based at least on information monitored about the storage operations in the PCIe switch circuitry.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.